During the operations of packaging a semiconductor device, an integrated circuit may vertically couple to a memory circuit to allow higher component density in devices, such as mobile phones. The semiconductor device is assembled with numbers of integrated components including various materials with difference in thermal properties. As such, the integrated components are in undesired configurations after curing of the semiconductor device. The undesired configurations would lead to yield loss of the semiconductor devices, poor bonding between the components, development of cracks, delamination of the components or etc. As a complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased, there are more challenges to modify a structure of the semiconductor device and improve the manufacturing operations. As such, there is a need to provide a novel semiconductor package assembly to solve the above deficiencies.